


Love Me, Need Me, Praise Me

by lindsaytugg_jones (Ahwuum)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - GTA V, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Biting, Blowjobs, Fake AH Crew, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, also he has hair bc this is early crew days, biting kink, fake achievement hunter crew - Freeform, fighty Jeremy who takes control and likes pain lol, gavin being a shy fuck who doesn't know how to handle jeremy, handjobs, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahwuum/pseuds/lindsaytugg_jones
Summary: Gavin's never been good at asking for the things he wants, so Jeremy decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Love Me, Need Me, Praise Me

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO YES THIS IS SMUT. I'm so sorry <3 I... I don't know why I needed to write this, I just DID.
> 
> I really, really, really like the idea of Jeremy seducing Gav and taking control ok? Ok
> 
> Slightly based off [this oneshot I did,](https://ahwuum.tumblr.com/post/189526719428/also-jeremygavin-27-3) I guess how they got together in this universe?

It’s probably around one, one thirty in the morning when he gets finished with a particularly taxing job and he closes the lid of his laptop with a soft click with no small sense of satisfaction at _ finally  _ being done. He should really stop doing this, stop pushing himself so hard just to please employers that don’t even give a shit about him. Will he? Probably not.

He finds himself creeping out into the kitchen, moving as quietly as he can so he doesn’t wake the rest of the guys—they’d all had a long day as well, out making deals with some other small crews so they can maybe make a bigger name for themselves in this city while Gav stayed back at home and watched from the security cams. Just as he’s opening the fridge, thinking he’s managed to successfully avoid waking up the rest of the guys, keys rattle at the front door, which clicks and slams open with a loud  _ bang _ .

“Christ!” Gavin exclaims, holding his chest as he peeks down the little hallway to see Jeremy grabbing his keys from the door and shutting it just as loudly as he’d opened it, “Jeremy, what are you doing?”

“Oh, hey Gav!” Jeremy greets him nonchalantly, despite the fact that he can see a dark bruise on his jaw when he turns to face him properly, “just got back from the cages, what’ve you been up to? You’re up late.”

Gavin sighs and closes the fridge before heading to greet Jeremy in the hallway. “You were at the cages  _ again?  _ Jack’s gonna be upset when she sees  _ that  _ in the morning.” He says and lightly brushes his fingers against the bruise on Jeremy’s jaw, then looks him over to see how much damage there is.

To be fair, it’s not the worst Gavin’s seen him; he’s obviously won this match, tank top torn from the collar and scratches cutting along his chest, only a few other visible bruises littering his shoulders and biceps. He could be a lot worse.

“Aw, Gav, you worried about me? I didn’t know you cared,” Jeremy chuckles, leaning into Gavin’s touch even though the area must still be extremely sore, “you should see the  _ other  _ guy.” The way he mutters those words makes Gavin shiver, like Jeremy thinks beating someone to a pulp is the hottest thing ever.

Gavin would be lying if he said that bruise on Jeremy’s jaw isn’t driving him fucking crazy, so he’s not one to judge if that’s actually true.

“Of course I worry, Jeremy,” Gavin says a little shakily, “but I will admit you don’t look too bad this time around.” He pulls his hand back and makes like he’s going to turn around and return to the kitchen, but Jeremy grabs his wrist and stops him before he can take a single step.

“Actually Gav, hold on a sec,” he says and pulls Gavin’s wrist closer before he turns them slightly and crowds Gavin in against the wall, “You know, Michael told me something  _ real  _ interesting about you today.”

Gavin swallows thickly, his heart racing as Jeremy stares at him unblinkingly, something dark in his eyes that he’s only seen from him in mid-fight. “Oh really? What’s that?” He asks, hoping that his boi hasn’t given Jeremy some sort of blackmail material (which is looking pretty likely from the way Jeremy’s acting, all smug and cocky).

“Well,” Jeremy says, one hand still holding Gavin’s wrist in place against the wall as his other reaches up to grab Gavin’s chin, “he told me  _ you  _ have a real problem asking people for something when you want them to like you. Now that’s all he said, but then I started thinking, started putting the puzzle pieces together, and I realised-”

His thumb slowly swipes across his lip and Gavin  _ shudders _ , weak in Jeremy’s grip as he fights his wobbling knees so he can stay standing. He’s very close now, eyes having moved to Gavin’s lips as he tilts his head even closer—their lips are only centimetres apart now,  _ christ. _

“-it’s not just that, is it? I’ve noticed you’re a bit of a pushover, a bit of a people-pleaser who thrives under praise, and I never realised it until now, but you like it when I tell you how  _ good _ you’ve been, right?” As soon as Jeremy says those words, Gavin’s practically  _ keening _ , knees shaking as he slowly slides down against the wall until they’re basically at the same height now.

He can’t help it, he’s always loved being told how good he is, being told he’s done a good job, telling him he’s smart and talented, any form of praise has always made him feel so full and happy. Hearing it from  _ Jeremy _ , his (kinda huge, actually) crush of the past few months has been near agony at how good it’s made him feel. He’s actually surprised it’s taken Michael mentioning it for Jeremy to see how much it affects him, seeing as how Gavin’s never been great at being subtle.

With most people it makes him a bit flustered, makes him all shy, but  _ Jeremy-  _ Jeremy telling him he’s done a good job makes him go boneless and hot.

“Yeah, that’s it Gav, isn’t it?” Jeremy purrs, releasing his wrist to trace his fingers along the side of Gavin’s neck, “you like the praise, but especially from  _ me,  _ right? All those times, asking what you can do for me, if I need anything, but never telling me when you needed help until the last minute. I didn’t realise it was because you  _ can’t _ , not until Michael told me; didn’t realise that you like me so much you couldn’t just come out and ask me…” 

Jeremy glances up to meet his eyes like he’s waiting for permission or something, trying to see any hesitance, any resistance from Gavin’s part.

“...to do  _ this-” _ He finally closes the gap between them, brushing their lips together in a slow, heated kiss and pressing him against the wall. Gavin’s knees finally start to buckle, but Jeremy just grabs him by the backs of his thighs and holds him up, never letting their lips part for a second.

“Jeremy-” Gavin gasps into the kiss, fingers flying up to grip Jeremy’s biceps tightly just to have something to hold onto.

“I waited,” Jeremy whispers, biting down on Gavin’s lip before tilting his head to get a better angle to kiss him, “you’re always so skittish, I thought if I-if I tried to… I might scare you off. If you didn’t feel the same, you’d wanna stop hanging out with me and I  _ couldn’t-”  _ He makes a noise that sounds close to a whine and Gavin can feel himself fucking  _ melting _ , trying desperately to pull him even closer.

“I’m sorry, J,” he apologises, “I should have told you; I was scared too.”

Jeremy’s fingers squeeze his thighs tightly, then his lips are moving, pressing kisses along his jaw and before Gavin can even think to complain, they’re brushing against a sweet spot on his neck and he’s seeing stars. He lets out an involuntary whimper and Jeremy’s breath stutters in response.

“Can I take you to my room?” Jeremy asks, biting down a little on the spot and Gavin shakily raises one of his hands to tangle his fingers in Jeremy’s hair, somehow managing to nod his head despite how weak he’s feeling.

“I’m gonna need a minute before I can walk, though.” He says with a laugh and feels Jeremy grin into his skin before his back suddenly leaves the wall and Gavin’s being supported entirely by Jeremy’s arms.

“I asked if I could  _ take  _ you, not if you wanted to walk.” Jeremy says and starts taking a few steps in the direction of the hallway, muscles flexing underneath the fingers still gripping onto his bicep.

His head’s still spinning at the fact that they’re actually doing this, Jeremy’s actually  _ kissing  _ him, holding him in those beautiful, strong arms, carrying him to his fucking bedroom, christ. He’s never been more upset at himself for being unable to confess his feelings for someone and he’s never been so grateful to someone before as he is to Jeremy for being so bold, for not letting his hesitance hold him back. It’s one of the traits he’s always admired: the fact that Jeremy doesn’t give a shit what people think about him.

Well, except for Gavin it seems, since he’s waited so long to do something, but he’s certainly not complaining that Jeremy  _ cares too much about him  _ to risk ruining their friendship with a confession.

They eventually make it to Jeremy’s room, Gavin with a new mark left on his neck as he’s released onto the bed, and Jeremy with a few more scratch marks on his shoulders. Behind him, Jeremy locks the door, then stalks over to Gavin on the bed, slowly crawling over him and shuffling him back against the pillows. “Don’t want any of those annoying fucks walking in on us, now do we?” He says in explanation and Gavin grins, resting back against the pillows and brushing his hand up against Jeremy’s jaw.

Jeremy makes quick work of his own clothes, tugging his ripped tank top over his head and throwing it near the wastepaper basket, then getting to work on his belt. Gavin tries to start taking his own clothes off as well, but Jeremy brushes his hands away, gently grabbing his wrists and pinning them against the pillows above his head before leaning down to kiss him.

“Don’t worry about that now, Gav, let me take care of you. You deserve it, you’ve been such a  _ good boy _ .” He says softly against his lips, laughing as Gavin whines when he pulls away to finish taking off his pants.

It’s hard not to huff, to whinge and whine about how unfair it is that he has to sit here, straining painfully against his jeans while Jeremy quickly becomes more and more naked, but he manages it just so he might be called good again.

When Jeremy’s finally down to his boxers, Gavin’s breathing has become a little ragged, his fists clenching the pillows tightly as he forces himself to be still, to be good. The sight apparently pleases Jeremy, as he quickly swoops down to capture Gavin’s lips in another kiss.

“God, look at you,” he pants against his lips, pressing himself against Gavin’s thigh as his hands trail up underneath his shirt, “such a good boy for me, didn’t even move  _ once _ . If I ask, you’ll stay like that for me right?”

Gavin nods, then gasps as Jeremy rakes his nails gently down along his chest, arching up into the touch just a little. It seems that little movement doesn’t actually count as ‘moving’, so it’s not going to be  _ complete  _ torture.

“Good.” Jeremy says, rucking up his shirt until it’s sitting all bunched up against his neck, exposing Gavin’s chest completely so Jeremy can fully explore the expanse of skin. He runs his fingers down his chest again, then over his sides, fingers dancing along his skin as his head dips down and his lips press gently against his nipple.

“J,” Gavin says, strangled, “please,  _ please _ J, get me out of these bloody jeans. I promise I’ll be good, I just can’t-” he bucks his hips up into nothing, twitching under Jeremy’s touch, under his his lips, his tongue. He feels like his whole body is on fire, like he’s melting under his careful ministrations.

“Shh,” Jeremy hushes him, stroking a hand up Gavin’s chest and leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips before shuffling down until his face is hovering right above his crotch, “didn’t I promise to take care of you, Gavvy?”

He shudders, trying desperately to stay still as Jeremy palms him through his jeans for a moment, using his other hand to undo his belt, pulling it free from the loops and chucking it somewhere across the room before finally pulling down the zipper and tugging his jeans down to his mid-thighs. Gavin twitches again, taking a shuddering breath as Jeremy sits back on his heels and simply stares at him, taking him in. He frowns a little like something’s wrong and Gavin has a moment of slight panic at the thought of his body not being good enough for Jeremy, the thought that he might find him  _ ugly _ -

And then Jeremy leans down, mouths at his chest again until he finds good enough leverage to suck a deep mark into his skin, the area quickly turning purple after he pulls away. 

“That’s better, knew you were missing something!” He chirps happily and Gavin has to laugh at how absurd it is.

Jeremy grins back at him, then shuffles back down, fingers splayed against Gavin’s thighs and slowly pushing up underneath his boxers as his mouth leaves a trail of wet kisses along his stomach. When he finally makes it to his crotch, his lips only lightly brush over Gavin’s cock through his boxers, teasing him as Gavin writhes in his grip.

“You know, you’re a lot hairier than I expected.” Jeremy says, moving one of his hands from his thigh to brush against his stomach instead and idly tracing a pattern with a single finger.

“Yeah, most people say that,” Gavin laughs breathily, “and, you know, you’re a lot… Bigger than I expected, too.” He licks his dry lips as he glances down at the tent in Jeremy’s boxers—noticeably larger than Gavin’s, oh  _ god  _ he wants to see him.

“Mm, most people say that,” Jeremy agrees, repeating Gavin’s words and smiling down at him devilishly as the hand on his thigh continues it’s path further upward, fingers ever so slightly brushing up against the side of his length. His hips twitch involuntarily at the contact, cock throbbing hard between his legs as Jeremy moves the hand on his stomach to his hip and gently holds him down, “none of that, Gavvy, remember? Gotta stay still for me, be good for me, yeah?”

Gavin nods, panting a little and squeezing the pillows in his fingers so tightly it hurts, but managing to stay still under Jeremy’s touch.

The hand on his thigh remains still, but Jeremy shuffles back down a bit until his face his hovering over him again, lips planting a soft kiss on his cock through his boxers before he reaches down and hooks his thumb in the waistband, pulling slowly,  _ slowly _ . He almost can’t stand it, almost breaks and just reaches to yank the damn boxers down himself so he can get some friction,  _ something _ , but he doesn’t. He remains deathly still, heart pounding in his ears as the boxers finally slide down all the way and bunch up against his jeans.

Jeremy licks his lips, thumb stroking along Gavin’s inner thigh as he quickly glances up at him. “You sure this is okay?” He asks, looking ready to drop everything the moment Gavin says no, but of course he doesn’t, he  _ wants this _ .

“Yes,” he damn near whines, “yes,  _ please  _ Jer, need you to touch me.”

Grinning, Jeremy leans down and plants a sloppy kiss on his thigh, before moving his hand to lightly take Gavin in his grasp. “Anything,” he whispers, pressing his lips against his head and giving a slow lick, “anything, of course. You’ve been so good for me, Gavin, so patient, you deserve a reward.”

His arms and thighs tremble as Jeremy takes him fully into his mouth, tongue swirling around him as his warm hand rubs soothingly along his thigh. He lets out an embarrassing amount of noises, little whimpers and moans, whining as Jeremy pulls off to lick a stripe along the side of his length and panting when he takes him in again. Jeremy doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, hearing Gavin seems only to spur him on, enthusiastically bobbing his head on his cock until the tip is hitting the back of his throat and Gavin’s moans become strangled.

It’s fucking  _ hot,  _ the way Jeremy takes him fully like this, the way he damn near chokes on Gavin’s cock, making little noises when the tip hits the back of his throat and coming up for air, leaving a string of saliva hanging from his mouth as he pants to catch his breath. It should be gross, it should put him off, ruin the mood but… Somehow it turns him on even more, makes him realise that Jeremy is almost as much of a people-pleaser as he is.

“Jeremy, Jeremy,” Gavin chants, “Jeremy so  _ good _ , please, I can’t-”

Jeremy pulls off for a moment, hushing him and kissing the head of his cock as he rubs his fingers over Gavin’s hip soothingly. “I know, I know, Gavvy, doing so good for me, aren't you? You can last a little bit longer, come on.” And then he takes Gavin back into his mouth, tongue swirling around underneath his foreskin as he sucks, making Gavin tremble all over.

He almost goes quiet; it’s so good, so overwhelming that his brain feels all foggy and he can’t focus on anything except Jeremy’s mouth on him, only able to pant and occasionally whimper. The shift doesn’t go unnoticed by Jeremy, who stares up at Gavin through his eyelashes as he bobs faster, bringing him right to the edge.

“There we go,” he says huskily, pulling of Gavin’s cock and slowly crawling back up so he can give Gavin a sloppy kiss, “told you you could last a little longer. Did so good for me, didn’t you? So perfect,” he presses a gentle kiss into his jaw, then slips a hand between his own thighs, “got right to the edge, but you didn’t cum, did you? That was mean of me, I’m sorry, but I hope this makes up for it.”

And then he pulls himself from his boxers, jerking his hand a few times and taking stuttered breaths before shuffling so they’re lined up against each other.

“Christ, Jeremy.” Gavin exclaims, looking down at the cock pressed against his own that easily has about 2 inches on him. It’s even bigger than he’d thought just from looking through his boxers, thicker, fuller, a heavy weight against Gavin as Jeremy slowly starts to rock his hips.

“Like it?” Jeremy asks with a chuckle, though flushing just a little bit pink.

“Like it? I bloody  _ love  _ it. Although I don’t think we can really call you lil’ J anymore.” Gavin laughs, pressing his hips back up against Jeremy to try and get some more friction.

“Heh, well it’s like calling a big guy tiny, right? I don’t mind,” he says, reaching up to lick at his hand before wrapping it around both their cocks as best he can and jerking them off in time with his thrusts, “god, I kinda wanna fuck you, but I don’t think I’ll make it.”

His fingers squeeze around them and his thrusts become a little more erratic each second, a drop of sweat rolling down from his temple along his cheek.

“ _ I _ kinda wanna bite that bruise.” Gavin blurts out like they’re both confessing desires or some shit, eyes flicking to the bruise on Jeremy’s jaw he’d touched earlier as he licks his lips and swallows. He can’t help it, it’s just right  _ there _ , right where he could so easily lean up and lick it, bite down on it and have Jeremy groaning in pleasure and pain.

“Then you should do it.” Jeremy says, deathly serious and his pupils blown out wide as he tilts his head slightly to make it easier to access.

He’s shocked still for a moment that Jeremy didn’t just find that completely off-putting or embarrassing, that he actually finds it  _ hot _ . He’s learning a lot about lil’ J tonight.

Before Gavin can even second guess himself, he moves a hand to the back of Jeremy’s head, tangling his fingers into his hair as he pulls him down. First, he simply kisses the bruise, like he’s saying thank you to it before he licks across it, tasting the sweat that’s come to rest there before he opens his mouth with trembling lips and bites down. Like he’d imagined, Jeremy groans, his hips jerking violently and his grip slipping on them a little bit as Gavin naws on his skin like he’s trying to take a chunk out of him.

He’d had a suspicion, after tonight, but it’s only confirmed to him now that Jeremy’s definitely got a thing for pain, definitely turned on by Gavin’s teeth pressing down into an exquisitely painful bruise where he’d gotten hit not even hours ago. It’s something he makes a mental note of to use for later (if there is going to be a later. He  _ hopes  _ there’s going to be a later.)

“Gav,” Jeremy’s voice crack, “Gav, oh god, so good. Please, please just-just… Scratch my back, will you? Please, fuck, just tear me up, need something-” His voice breaks off as Gavin uses the hand in Jeremy’s hair to pull, yanking his head back as his other hand flies to his back.

He digs his nails in as hard as he dares—maybe in the future he’ll learn Jeremy’s limits, but he doesn’t want to ruin anything tonight—then yanks his hand down, producing a full-body shudder from Jeremy as his cock twitches against Gavin’s. Then, he’s jerking his hips erratically, pressing their cocks together roughly and trying to get more and more friction until-

Gavin reaches his peak only moments after Jeremy, cum leaking onto his stomach from both of them as the thrusts slow and eventually come to a stop. Gavin’s brain feels full of static; he can’t form a single coherent thought, too caught up in the afterglow as his hands drop from Jeremy and push back his hair from his face.

“Holy  _ shit,  _ Jeremy.”

He gets a simple, tired laugh in return, Jeremy rolling off him and onto his side, still panting and even trembling a little, his tongue swiping out to lick away some of the blood that had spilt from him biting his own lip too hard. “Yeah,” he says, “holy shit sounds about right.”

He takes a moment to recover and they sit in relative silence for a bit, but Gavin doesn’t mind, completely wiped from the amazing orgasm he’s just had, but then Jeremy leans up across him and gently presses their lips together. Gavin kisses back lazily, too exhausted to put much more energy into it as Jeremy rubs his hand along his cheek, then brushes the backs of his fingers over Gavin’s forehead.

“That was… Really,  _ really  _ good.” He says, and stares down at Gavin adoringly, making him feel all warm and gooey inside. 

“Mm.” He hums in agreement, too tired to hold much of a conversation and definitely ready for a good night’s sleep. Preferably with Jeremy in his arms.

“You were amazing,” Jeremy praises and Gavin grins sheepishly, having to look away from the direct eye contact in embarrassment, “I’m serious, Gav. You were so good. Looked perfect. You look even  _ more _ perfect now, I wanna take a picture and frame it on my fuckin’ wall.” He leans down and pecks Gavin’s shoulder, fingers still brushing his hair back on his forehead.

“You could,” Gavin says softly, “I mean, maybe don’t frame it on your  _ wall  _ because I really don’t wanna see myself naked and I doubt the other lads do either, but… You can take a picture.”

For a moment, Jeremy just stares down at him, awestruck, then he leans down, pecks him on the lips quickly before reaching over to grab his phone.

He feels a little stupid, shirt rucked up to his neck, boxers pulled down with his jeans to his thighs and cum quickly cooling on his stomach, but Jeremy clearly doesn’t mind, pulling away from him to get a good angle as he positions his phone this way and that. Gavin covers his face with his hands, unable to stand the thought of having Jeremy see his flushed, sweaty face every time he looked at the photos, but it doesn’t stay this way.

“Hey, don’t hide your face, Gavvy, that’s the best part,” Jeremy laughs softly and Gavin peeks through his fingers to look at him, “it’s okay, I promise I won’t like, do anything with these, you know I wouldn’t. I just wanna see your face, it’s very beautiful you know.”

Jeremy’s voice is so soft and sweet that he  _ has  _ to move his hands, allowing him a single photo with his face in view, his hands dropped to the side of his head and wearing an adoring smile as he stares up at the camera just for Jeremy.

“For your eyes only.” He says as Jeremy returns to his side, leaning slightly to kiss him and running his fingers down his chest.

“Of course.”

Neither of them can stop grinning as they kiss, running fingers along skin, brushing feet against feet, tangling fingers together and just breathing each other in. 

“So,” Gavin says shyly, after a good few minutes of silence, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of Jeremy’s hand, “we’re doing this again, right? Not a one time deal?”

Jeremy leans up on his elbow and looks down at Gavin with an amused frown. “Are you kidding me? You think I’m gonna let your shy as fuck ass go now that I  _ finally  _ know that you want me too? It’s honestly a miracle we ended up finally getting together, I think I’m gonna kiss Michael next time I see him.”

“ _ Don’t  _ even think of it,” Gavin warns, pulling Jeremy down into another kiss and biting over the cut he’d left their earlier, “you’re  _ mine  _ now, Dooley.”

“Only if  _ you’re mine _ , Free.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please,,, tell me ur thoughts on this,, absolute mess


End file.
